


Trick or Treat

by metalshootingstar



Series: A Bushel of Roses [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Future Fic, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalshootingstar/pseuds/metalshootingstar
Summary: David and Patrick taking their kids trick-or-treating... Just cuteness and candy.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Schittscreekspookyseason](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Schittscreekspookyseason) collection. 

"Oh look at all of my charming grandchildren in their darling little costumes," Said Moira as she caught sight of her children and their families as they came through the door. David and Patrick, with their three children, twelve year old Paige who was dressed as Princess Rapunzel, nine year old Lucina who was Ariel, and seven year old Cole in his Batman costume. Ted and Alexis with three year old Jessica and two year old Kelly, as Anna and Elsa, and Baby Leslie as Olaf, and of course Stevie and Twyla with nine year old James as Iron Man, seven year old Susan as Captain Marvel, Four year old Emma as Cinderella, and five year old Chloe as Aurora. The kids all immediately rushed over to Johnny, once he came down the steps. "I see there was a running theme."

"David, we agreed that we were gonna do Disney characters or MCU, Batman is not either of those things." Exclaimed Alexis.

"Ok but tell that to a seven year old, whose favorite superhero is Batman. Your children do not talk back and pull puppy eyes that you can't say no to, when you tell them no." Said David, making Alexis roll her eyes slightly.

"I think they all look adorable," Said Twyla, with a smile, as she stood by her wife who smiled softly at the kids all clamoring for Johnny's attention.

"So are you all going on the annual hunt for sugary sweets together, or separating into groups?" Asked Moira, as she went over to her grandchildren.

"We're all going separately, and then coming back. That way, we get the whole town!" Exclaimed Paige.

"We made a whole plan," Said Susan with a nod. " Team Frozen goes to the west side of town, Team princesses goes to the north, and team superheros go to the East. "

Jessica nods, as she and Kelly, immediately go over to their parents.

"Team Frozen!"Exclaimed Jessica.

"They work so much better as a team than we did." Said Alexis, as she looked up at David who chuckled because yeah that was true. Their Halloweens consisted of competing for who would get the most candy and not working together.

"C'mon mommy! We have to go get the candy!" Exclaimed James as he, his sister, and cousin immediately rushed over to Stevie taking her hand and trying to pull her away.

"Oh are we team Superhero?" Asked Twyla.

"Looks like it." Said Stevie, making her wife chuckle as she followed after her. Alexis and Ted went off with their girls which left David and Patrick with their daughters and nieces, who were all in their princess costumes ready to start trick or treating.

"Oh wait, Cole, stay in your Aunts' line of sight. Don't wander too far off." Said David, though the boys were already gone with Stevie and Twyla, David twisted his mouth slightly as he tried so very very hard not to worry. Lucina went over and held his hand making him smile slightly. Of the three kids, Lucina was the one who seemed to have bonded with him the most. Patrick gently puts a hand on his shoulder making him smile. They walk down the street with the kids all going up to the houses and getting their candy. Except for Lucy, who refuses to let go of David's hand.

"Lucy, this is the fifth house, and you haven't gone to get candy are you ok?"Asked Patrick, and she nodded.

"Yeah daddy." She said with a smile.

"Well, why aren't you going to get candy with your sister and cousins?" Asked Patrick, and Lucina looked up at David before turning to Patrick.

"Because Daddy, Abba gets very scared and I don't want Abba to be scared." Said Lucina, making David smile softly. Gently he patted the red wig she wore over her black hair and gave a light chuckle.

"It's alright sweetie, I have daddy here to protect me." Said David, taking Patrick's hand in his. She smiled and rushed off satisfied with that answer. David turned to his husband who kissed him, and smiled at Lucy who skipped off to the others once she was sure.

"Daddy?" Teased Patrick, making David snicker.

"Shut up." He replied with a chuckle, and a playful swat at Patrick's arm.

"No go ahead, I like when you call me Daddy." He continued to tease, as he wrapped an arm around David who smiled as his husband kissed his neck and slowly making his way up to his lips. David smiled, and placed his hands on Patrick's shoulders relishing in the sensation of Patrick's breath on his skin melting into the embrace and show of affection. He was about to join in when the little girls came back which, ok talk about timing.

"Ok girls next house," he says allowing them to move on to the next house even without them. Though, they walk down the street a little linked arm in arm since they don't want to lose the kids.

"So did you ever do something like this?" Asked Patrick curiously.

"No, but the help did give us candy every Halloween so that's something." Said David, and yeah Patrick kind of expected that. "I never got to experience...this. I bet you did though."

"Oh I did, my friends and I would run down the street like maniacs. Trying to get to the houses first. I remember there was this really old house though, we were all afraid to go near though. We called it the Witch's house, because there was an urban legend that a witch lived there and if you got too close she'd lock you in her barn." He replied, making David chuckle. " I mean the house was empty but you know."

"I do actually um, there was this one room in the house Alexis and I refused to go in because we were so sure there was a monster living in it. I think it was the basement? I'm not sure." Said David, before looking to Patrick. "Guess we weren't so different."

"Guess not." Said Patrick with a smile.

After bringing the kids back, the adults settled in the living room to enjoy some adult time, while the kids were all in the kitchen feasting on candy. It was for the most part, pleasant. He looked, as Lucina snuck over and slowly snuck a Hershey's into his hand. He smiled as she snuck back with the others, he'd take this over what trick or treating once was to him.


End file.
